leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalista/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * is a valuable last hitting aid, since its cooldown resets if it kills a target. * Entering a move order once to trigger will not clear Kalista's basic attack target. * Due to her , Kalista's Movement Speed is effectively increased by Attack Speed. ;Playing Against * Kalista's is dependent upon attacking. This means it is low when she is outside of her attack range and that Attack Speed slows reduce the amount of distance she can cover in an engagement. * Kalista cannot cancel her basic attack wind up. While she is , this offers a window to land spells on her if you anticipate when she will begin attacking. * If you can break line of sight from Kalista, including through brush, her basic attacks will miss you, falling harmlessly to the ground. Tricks ;Ability Usage * 's a highly-mobile marksman who excels at poking, kiting and dodging almost every skillshot. * As 's cooldown is refreshed if she kills at least one target, try to stack spears on minions as well as champions and then use the ability as the minions are about to die. This way you get the reset to both farm effectively and harass your enemies. * Use to your advantage. While running from enemies try to always kite them with autoattacks and , as it enhances 's mobility. This way you can deal damage, run from enemies and slow them with , making it an excellent escape tool. While chasing enemies, save your as an execute instead. * Be very careful not to go in first during large teamfights, especially if enemy team has champions with hard CC like , , , and others. 's pretty squishy compared to other champions and can be killed instantly. Even if she manages to use correctly, any kind of CC can be fatal if she overextends. * is odd in that she's a marksman who can dictate fights with , but be careful not to use it only on a single target, especially in mid game, as it has pretty long cooldown. * 's mobility outside of combat is limited, but and can be used in the jungle, allowing her to leap small walls. This can be a lifesaver if she's caught alone and has no way to get out of the fight, especially if she's without her . Using only to hop over walls isn't very hard, but using only to do the same can be very difficult to pull off, especially if you're out of mana and escaping an enemy in jungle. You'll have one or two chances to time your autoattacks perfectly so you can proc and hop over a wall during it. ** The same strategy can be used to catch up to fleeing enemies instead. For instance, high mobility champions like are almost uncatchable for , as he can simply use or ward-hop over a wall with . However, if he's low on energy and has no more escapes left, in a short period of time can use to leap over jungle walls and catch up to him, securing her kill safely. * Don't forget to use her to patrol certain areas effectively. Try to send it to the jungle so as to scout through both bushes and river, thus warning for an incoming enemy jungler or other threats. * When caught alone with your and against the whole enemy team, usually if you manage to use correctly, you'll most likely stay out of harm's way while forcing the enemy team to use all their crowd control on your support. However, you can waste their ultimates or other valuable abilities by waiting for them to aim at your support and, when they're about to die, use to pull them towards you and back to safety. This way you'll both save your ally and waste valuable enemy abilities, as well as giving your team precious time to engage on them safely. * Try not to always use as a farming tool. Instead, ask your to autoattack minions when they're low on health. This way you will farm more effectively with and save your mana for opportunities and/or emergencies. * can stack lots of spears on monsters like or , making it an excellent ability to use against them. * During laning phase, allows going through minions while other champions have a harder time doing the same thing, especially at early levels. Use this as an advantage when you're facing skillshot reliant champions like or . Time your autoattacks, go through the minion wave, harass them and then hop beside your minion wave shortly after (which also allows you to waste enemy abilities like or ) This is a very effective way to harass your enemy in lane, but beware: players with higher reflexes can sometimes predict when you're about to jump in front of your minions, saving their abilities for when you go in. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * can start the game with either for a little more damage and sustain or, alternatively, if you're confident in yourself, a for more early burst damage. * In most cases it's best to rush first and foremost, as it's one of the best core items for . * is another great buy, allowing to use and more effectively. * are the recommended boots for , as the extra attack speed synergizes well with . * is a brilliant item for , granting her life steal, more attack damage, and a shield which makes up for her squishiness. * is a must if the enemy team has hard CC champions like , , , or others. Furthermore, it can be upgraded to for higher magic resistance, more attack damage, and life steal, all of which really needs to survive major teamfights. * While it may not seem a good choice, when she's built her core items can buy , whose allows her to slow enemies more effectively while giving her a lot of health and a little more damage. This is a very effective item if the enemy team has many tanks who have to get near your team to be effective. * 's upgrades are excellent items for if the enemy team has lots of durable tanks with lots of armor, health ( ) and/or sustain ( ) ;Countering * Be careful not to pick ranged champions like or against , as her will make her very difficult to deal with, especially once she starts building attack speed. Picking champions like / / (if you're playing support) or / / (if you're playing ADC) will make her weaker, since combined CC and damage will almost always overwhelm her. * is considered as one of the best counters against , as 's permaslow and 's stun are very difficult for to deal with. And finally, a stacked can turn the tables in 's favor. * Smart players will usually stay in the backline and wait for their team to initiate first. Still, champions like or can approach her team from behind, kill instantly, and then easily escape thanks to their high mobility. * needs to get some items to use effectively, but until then she's fairly easy to kill if you're able to quickly gapclose, harass her, and get away. Take advantage of her early game squishiness and burst her down before she's able to turn confrontations around. * In most cases, has pretty good mobility after Level 6, allowing her to kite the enemy junglers when they comes to gank. But you can punish her by focusing her, because if you focus her support she can eventually use and save them, thus wasting both your abilities and initiation. * If you're a skillshot champion don't waste them against her. Good players will always almost dodge any kind of skillshots with ease or simply stay behind minions. Instead, save your abilities for when your team initiates on , as one simple stun on her can give you an easy kill. * If you're the jungler, be careful when ganking and her , for she can have unlimited vision in the jungle thanks to . However, you can easily avoid detection by avoiding the 's vision cone and destroying them from behind. * Lane bullies work very well against . The best one is , as she outrange and outpoke her early on and throughout the game. However, smart players can dodge quite easily, not to mention that spamming this ability will drain 's mana pool very quickly and shoves her lane to allow the enemy jungler to come knocking, while has less mana issues early on. * Know your strengths! is one of the most mobile champions, allowing her to become super hard to catch (excluding using hard CC on her) Don't overextend chasing her if you can't catch her. Category:Champion strategies Category:Kalista